dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Expression
English Etymology From < . Pronunciation * , * * * Noun # A particular way of phrasing an idea. # A colloquialism or idiom. #: The '''expression' "break a leg!" should not be taken literally.'' # A facial appearance usually associated with an emotion. # An arrangement of symbols denoting values, operations performed on them, and grouping symbols. # The process of translating a gene into a protein. # A piece of code in a high-level language that returns a value. # Of a mother, the process of expressing milk. Derived terms * arithmetic expression * linguistic expression * logical expression * regular expression Related terms * express * expressive Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: արտահայտություն (artahaytut'yun) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (biǎoshì) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: udtryk * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: 表現 (ひょうげん, hyōgen), 言い回し (いいまわし, iimawashi) * Korean: 표현 (pyohyeon) * Kurdish: * Latin: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: * Arabic: * Armenian: արտահայտություն (artahaytut'yun) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (biǎoshì) * Croatian: * Danish: udtryk * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: , * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: 表現 (ひょうげん, hyōgen) * Polish: , , , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: * Albanian: * Arabic: (sīmā’) * Armenian: արտահայտություն (artahaytut'yun) * * Catalan: expressió * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (biǎoqíng) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: udtryk * Dutch: , * Esperanto: , * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: გამომეტყველება (gamometq‘veleba), სახის გამომეტყველება (saxis gamometq‘veleba) * German: * Greek: , , * Hawaiian: maka * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * * * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: 表情 (ひょうじょう, hyōjō) * * Latin: * * * * Mongolian: * Norwegian: uttrykk ;mine * * Persian: * Polish: mina , wyraz twarzy * Portuguese: * * Russian: * * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: , , * Thai: (sĕe nâa), (rôop râang) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * * * Yiddish: אויסדרוק (oysdruk) * Armenian: արտահայտություն (artahaytut'yun) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (fúhào) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: udtryk * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: lauseke, (määritelmä) * French: * German: * Greek: , , * Interlingua: * Italian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: * Estonian: , * Finnish: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Spanish: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: udtryk * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: 数式 (すうしき, sūshiki), 式 (しき, shiki) * Mandarin: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * : ekspresi, pernyataan * : expression * : 표현 (pyohyeon) * : expresie * : expresión ---- French Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # expression ---- Interlingua Etymology From . Noun # expression Category:Semantics ar:expression ast:expression de:expression et:expression el:expression es:expression fa:expression fr:expression ko:expression io:expression id:expression ia:expression it:expression kn:expression ku:expression hu:expression ml:expression nl:expression ja:expression oc:expression pl:expression pt:expression ru:expression simple:expression fi:expression sv:expression ta:expression te:expression tr:expression vi:expression zh:expression